Nightmare becoming reality
by Last.one.02
Summary: Tony has a nightmare, but he doesn't remember it. He can't sleep, he can't work, he is scared. But what happens, if he remembers his nightmare, when it comes reality ?    Written for the Nightmare Challenge in NFA.     Warning: Character's death
1. The nightmare begins

Tony woke up in the middle of night screaming. His body was covered with cold sweat and his pulse was racing. His breathing was rapid. He sat on his bed, eyes wide open. He leaned back and his head touched the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to fell back asleep, but he couldn't. He has had some nightmares before, but these were different. But were them ? He had no memories of the dream he had had. Just cold sweat and insecure feeling. Nothing else. He rolled over and looked at the time. It was 3:15 am.

'' Crap, '' he said.

He still had hours before he should wake up. Again he closed his eyes and started to think about the dream. It was scary indeed, but what was that ? He had no idea. Tony closed his eyes to get some more sleep, he had watched movie last night and went to bed pretty late.

He tried to think about something else like his work with Gibbs, Kate, Abby and Ducky. He tried to think about torturing McGee or have another sexual fantasy about Kate and then Abby. He was still wide awake and scared, though he didn't admit the last part. No sleep for Tony tonight.

After countless hours of fantasizing about his partner, he stood up, turned on the lights and went to bathroom. After the shower he made breakfast and coffee, even though he didn't like coffee that much. He ate, changed clothes and was ready to go. He looked the time – 5:30. It was still early, to go in, but his home walls were haunting him, at least it seemed like that.

At work...

As expected, there was no one there yet. McGee wasn't there yet and Gibbs wasn't there still. Kate of course wasn't there late or early – always on time. Tony turned on his lamp and looked at the files, that he had to look through and reports he had to write. There was so much work to do, but somehow his thoughts were still in his dream, that he didn't remember. Time passed.

Tony heard the ding coming from elevator – McGee walked to him.

'' Good morning Tony, '' McGee greeted him.

'' No, don't greet me that happily McGoo, '' Tony was not so friendly.

'' Never mind, '' McGee said, a little offended.

Tony looked at his papers in front of him. He hadn't written anything, just kept on staring those papers with pen in his hand.

McGee looked at him curiously, but then turned his look away, since he didn't want to get any not friendly comment again. Tony was not in good mood obviously.

Tony was pulled from his trance, when Kate walked up.

'' Morning Tony and McGee, '' Kate cheered.

'' Morning Kate, '' McGee was cheerful.

'' Hello Kate, '' Tony was grumpy and he even didn't rise his look.

'' What's wrong with him ? '' Kate asked McGee.

'' Don't know. He was here before me and has been staring that paper for past hour. I think something is bugging Tony really hard, '' McGee said.

'' Did anyone ask you to speak McGeek ? '' Tony asked McGee angrily.

'' There is something wrong with him, '' Kate agreed.

'' Yeah, '' McGee agreed Kate.

'' What's wrong Tony ? Did a girl stood you up last night ? '' Kate mocked.

'' Mind your own business Kate, '' Tony snapped.

'' Never mind, '' Kate said and went to her desk. She was feeling offended too, but inside she sensed, that something was going on with him. Something that he doesn't want others to know and it is not about some random girl.

Tony signed a paper after filling it out and took another one in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last night. It was still blank. No memories beside a scream and cold sweat and rapid pulse and breathing. Just fear.

'' DiNozzo, are you coming ? '' Gibbs asked.

That brought Tony back from his thoughts and he looked up the first time on that day.

'' Yeah, I am, '' Tony said and grabbed his things.

He quickly stepped into the elevator with others. Kate was worried, McGee was indifferent and Gibbs looked indifferent, but really was worried.

Back in HQ...

Everybody was sitting behind their desks. Gibbs got a call from Abby.

'' Kate, take Tony and go down to Abby, '' Gibbs said to Kate.

Kate nod and looked at Tony.

'' Sure you want me to take him ? '' Kate asked referring to Tony.

'' If he has a problem, then Abby is the right person to help. Something is obviously going on, '' Gibbs said softly.

'' Tony, let's go see Abby, '' Kate said to Tony as she walked to his desk.

'' Yeah, sure, '' Tony said and stood up.

His walking was slow and insecure, just like there was a fear somewhere inside him. They both got to the elevator and Kate pressed the right button. Tony was in the back of the elevator, Kate was in front of him. In normal day he would make a comment about her clothing, then stare at her back and got slapped for it, but this time he wasn't paying attention. Kate noticed that too. She pushed the emergency stop button and turned to Tony.

'' Tony, what's wrong with you ? '' Kate asked, she was worried.

'' Nothing, '' Tony said.

'' There is something bugging you, it is clear. I'm sorry about the girl comment I made before, I guess I was wrong and please tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you, '' Kate said.

'' I'm fine, '' Tony said and looked at her, really looked at someone the first time on that day.

'' Tony, your eyes... '' Kate said after noticing his eyes being red.

'' I had a bad night, okay ? Can we just go on now ? '' Tony said.

'' Whatever, sorry for trying to help, '' Kate was pissed. She pushed the button and the elevator started to move again. They walked to Abby listened her theories about their case. Tony walked away when Abby finished, but Kate stayed.

'' What's wrong with him ? '' Abby asked.

'' I don't know. He said bad night, but there is something more. Gibbs sent him down here, so you can help him, but seems like he even doesn't want to talk to you, '' Kate explained.

'' Hinky, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah. I gotta go now too. Since Tony is out of his game today, I have to work double and McGee too. And Gibbs is worried too, '' Kate said and left.

'' Really hinky, '' Abby said and farted Bert.


	2. A week later

Tony woke up again screaming. His body was covered with cold sweat, but this time he remembered blood, a lot of blood, but that's it. He looked at the time, 1:20 am this night.

'' Crap, '' Tony swore.

The same dream, the same routine had been going on for past week. Every night he'd wake up screaming and covered with cold sweat and also rapid pulse with panting. He didn't have his safe and sweet dreams anymore. He did what every morning for the past week – shower, breakfast and work. He was there way too early. On his way in he saw Gibbs leaving, but he didn't notice is senior field agent. Tony walked in and started doing his work, and this time he actually managed to do something, except the past week, but he hadn't woken up so early on past nights either.

In the morning...

McGee walked in first and passed Tony's desk surprised, that he was actually working. Next was Kate. She looked still worried about him, but she asked no questions. And Gibbs would walk there in some random time and have a look at him, then assignments and they start working. No small talk, no food fights, no bringing lunch and chatting about it, no movie references, no jokes... just work.

A couple of hours later...

Gibbs walked to the bullpen. His team was working quietly.

'' Kate, McGee go see Ducky, ask confirmation about the killing wound, '' Gibbs ordered.

'' Yeah, boss, '' McGee said as he walked to elevator with Kate. She looked back to see Gibbs leaning on Tony's desk and starting a conversation.

'' Tony, you haven't been yourself for the past week. I tried not to worry, because it is none of my business, but now I am really worried. What's wrong Tony ? '' Gibbs said softly.

'' Nothing, '' Tony said.

'' It is something. You have red eyes, bags under eyes, you are not here in your mind and today is the first day you managed to do some work, '' Gibbs said.

'' It is nothing. I am fine. Don't you have some work to do ? '' Tony snapped.

'' You are not yourself. Go home, your work is done for today. Go home, sleep and be back refreshed tomorrow or tell me what the hell is going on, '' Gibbs aid.

'' See you tomorrow boss, '' Tony said and grabbed his things.

Gibbs just watched him walking away, taking stairs this time, which was unusual for him.

Tony drove home, watched a movie, had dinner and then went to bed. He swallowed 3 strong sleeping pulls and closed his eyes. After an hour he was awake again. Just like every night in the past week. This time he remembered blood and a gun shot. A single shot. Nothing else. It was 3:12 this morning. He had slept about 7 hours, which was way too much compared to the past week. There was something weird, but he still didn't know what it was. And he got ready and drove to work.


	3. Talking about it

Tony, Kate, McGee and Gibbs were in bullpen all working. Gibbs got a call and he went to see the director. Abby called Kate. Abby ordered Kate to come down and take Tony too.

'' Abby wants us, '' Kate said to her partner.

Tony stood up and walked to the elevator. No words. Kate again pushed the emergency stop button.

'' You know what ? I have been worrying about you for the past week. I assured me that it was nothing, like you said, but it isn't. The elevator is standing still and it's not moving before you tell me everything, '' Kate was firm.

'' Nothing to tell, '' Tony said.

'' No. Abby will be pissed, Gibbs too possibly, but I ain't pushing the button again before you have told me everything, '' Kate said.

'' Promise not to tell anyone ? '' Tony asked knowing, that he has no way out.

'' Of course, '' Kate said.

'' I have nightmares. Been having for the past week. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I am covered with cold sweat, my heart is racing and breathing is fast too. Just like I have been running from something. I can't fall asleep again. The only things I remember are blood and a gun shot. But those have come in past 2 days. I don't know how to make it stop. I feel the fear and my gut is telling me it's not good, '' Tony said.

'' Tony... I'm sorry. Maybe you should let Abby do you some kind of relaxing therapy session, maybe that helps, '' Kate proposed.

'' I had the smelly candles and a bath and... I've tried everything, '' Tony said.

'' In that case it will pass soon, '' Kate said and gave him a hug. Touching her brought him vision about his nightmare. It was Kate screaming. He said nothing about it and they walked to Abby's lab.

That night when the work was over...

McGee, Kate and Tony were walking towards the parking lot.

'' Crap, I forgot my PDA, '' McGee said and went back inside.

Tony and Kate walked in silence, until they had to go in different directions.

'' Have a safe sleep tonight, '' Kate said.

'' Same to you, '' Tony said.

'' Thanks for telling me. It means a lot, '' Kate said.

'' I guess I had to tell someone, '' Tony said.

'' I'm glad it was me, '' Kate said and smiled.

'' Yeah. See you tomorrow, '' Tony said and turned left. Kate went to right.


	4. The world is breaking

Tony had barely walked some meters, when he felt the ground shake. He looked behind his back too see if Kate had felt it too. She was looking at him too. Then the real shaking started. Tony ran a couple of meters to Kate and pushed her ground with him. They saw the ground breaking and buildings collapsing. Car alarms started to work around them. They both felt the ground like moving and trying to break, but something was holding it from that.

'' You okay ? '' he asked Kate.

'' Yeah. You ? '' she asked.

'' I'm good, '' he said.

'' Was that like your nightmare ? '' she asked.

'' I have no idea, '' Tony said.

He stood up and helped Kate too. They looked around and the surrounding was completely different. It seemed like in catastrophic movie to Tony, there was fire and cars crashing. They both looked at the NCIS building, which was collapsed. They saw people running in streets, there was fear and panic in air.

'' What the hell happened ? '' Kate asked.

'' Earthquake, at least I think so, '' Tony said.

'' Just like in movies ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah, except in this case we should run from the bad guys and manage somehow and kiss at the end, '' Tony said.

Kate elbowed him.

'' Ouch, '' he whined.

'' Watch your tongue, '' she said.

'' Let's see if others managed too, '' Tony proposed.

Kate agreed and they went in NCIS Headquarters direction, or what was left of it.

'' Tony, '' Kate got his attention.

'' What ? '' Tony asked.

Kate pointed to left, where were 2 guys with black suits and sunglasses coming in their direction.

'' Let's slowly go to right and then hide just in case, '' Tony said and they went to right. They got into the corner and hid behind the crushed car. Those two men came to their direction and saw Tony and Kate. One of the men took out his gun a fired once. Then they walked away. Kate saw one of them pulling out a phone and calling someone.

'' It's done, mr. DiNozzo, '' was all Kate could hear.

She turned to Tony and saw him lying on ground and pool of blood surrounding him.

'' Tony, come on open your eyes, '' Kate pleaded at his side.

Tony's eyes were closed and he was shot, there was a bullet in his left side, just around the heart. Kate slapped him softly on cheek and hoped that he'll come around. She took his pulse, which was weak, but there, he was also breathing on his own. She ripped his jacket and shirt open, so she could examine the wound. It was bleeding pretty bad. She ripped a part of his shirt and patched the wound with that, but it was still bleeding pretty bad.

'' Kate, '' he said weakly.

'' Tony, hang on. Don't close your eyes, stay with me. I'm gonna save you, I'm right here, '' Kate was panicking.

'' I'm okay, '' Tony said.

'' I know. Just stay with me, don't leave me alone here. It's bad enough that others might be dead, I don't wanna lose you too, '' Kate said.

'' I'm here, '' Tony said.

'' I know and don't change your mind, '' Kate said.

'' No, '' he said.

Kate was feeling hot, probably because of the adrenaline and fear she had, but she took off his jacket. She also looked at his bullet hole and it was still bleeding really bad. She ripped off her right sleeve and tried to stop the bleeding with that.

'' I can't believe that we have so much blood, it seems a lot less, when it is inside your body, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony agreed.

Kate opened her shirt's upper button, since she was feeling like those were strangling her.

'' Hang on a little more, please, I'm sure the help is on it's way, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. Kate, you will be okay. You'll move on and have kids and settle down and be happy, '' Tony said between swallowing and multiple pauses.

'' You know ? '' Kate asked.

'' The crush always knows, '' Tony said.

'' So you feel nothing ? '' Kate asked.

'' I feel something real, but we can't. Take care, '' Tony said.

'' Nooo ! Tony, don't do this, we have time, we can, please stay with me, '' Kate said.

'' It's time. Thank god, I can have this beautiful view, '' Tony said.

In Tony's head was the image and like a memory - The earthquake hit Washington DC and destroyed the city. Tony was in parking lot with Kate. They saw the destroyed city surrounding them. They started walking to NCIS HQ to see if others are still there, but Kate saw 2 men in black coming towards them. They went to right hid, behind the car, but he was still shot. She was doing her best to save him, but he couldn't. His heart stopped beating just after she confessed her crush to him and before Gibbs arrived with others. That was his nightmare for the past week, now he remembered that.

'' Just like my dream. Only the view is much more beautiful. I love you Kate, but this is goodbye. Take care, '' he said and closed his eyes. Kate was looking into his eyes with her shirt with one sleeve ripped off and the top buttons open. Her shirt was covered with blood – his probably and her eyes were holding his wound. These were also bloody.

'' Tony ! '' Kate screamed, tears came to her face.

She started the compressions and mouth to mouth breathing.

'' Come back Tony, don't leave me, '' Kate begged.

She was losing her mind as she tried to bring him back.

'' Kate ! '' she heard someone yelling. That was Gibbs.

'' Kate, what happened ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Earth was shaking, we were running, he was shot, he said he loves me and closed his eyes, '' Kate was rambling, still doing the compressions.

'' Kate, he is gone, let him go, '' Gibbs said.

'' Kate ! '' Abby yelled as she was coming with McGee, Ducky and Jimmy.

'' He's dead Abby, '' Kate was sobbing.

'' Oh, Kate... '' Abby said.

Ducky checked Tony just in case, but he also shook his head. Tony was gone.

'' Kate come on, we have to go, '' Gibbs said.

He took Kate to his lap and they started walking away.

'' It was his nightmare, '' Kate said between sobs.

'' What ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' The reason he was distracted. He had been seeing this for the past week, but only could remember blood and a gun shot. He couldn't sleep this week, he was scared and now he is gone, '' Kate said.

'' Oh, Kate, '' Gibbs said.

'' This is his nightmare becoming reality, '' Kate said.

No one said a word. They just walked in destroyed DC, Gibbs in front with Kate on his lap, Abby and McGee on his sides with Ducky and Jimmy a few steps behind. Kate was crying. They met the rescue team and assured that they are okay. Kate looked behind and saw the place, where Tony was lying, disappearing in distance. His body was out of her sight a long time ago, but his words were still in her head.


End file.
